


The Crush

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [99]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: One of the kids in Edward's class tells Edward that they have a crush on them. Edward doesn't know what to do with that information. He really wants to talk to Arthur about it but ends up talking with Eames. Woody in his lap the whole time.





	The Crush

Edward was fidgeting.

He had been since he was picked up from school and now as he and Briar Rose did their homework, Eames could see him unable to sit and concentrate. Something was on his eldest’s mind.

After homework, Eames took Briar Rose upstairs to get her ready for ballet while Arthur got Phillip ready. Eames helped out and he offered to take Phillip to his doctor’s appointment but Arthur said it was no problem. It was just a check up, so he would go right after Briar Rose’s class. Once Briar Rose was ready, she got her coat on and pet the dogs, kissed her Vincent doll and left with her youngest brother and father.

Eames in the meantime, hung out in the living room, watching TV until he heard,

“Dad?”

Eames sat up and looked over, seeing Edward standing near by.

“Yeah sprog?”

“Can I talk to you?”

Eames shut off the TV and pat the space beside him so Edward came over, Woody following as they both climbed on the couch and then Woody rest his head Edward’s lap.

“What’s going on?”

Edward didn’t look scared, he looked uncertain and confused. He sighed a little and said,

“Dad…someone in my class likes me.”

“Okay. Did they tell you?”

Edward nodded and went into his pocket, tilting a little, making Woody sit up a bit until Edward fished out a piece of notebook paper that was folded into a little square. He opened it and then handed it to Eames and Eames read it.

It was written in a child’s handwriting, a simple note that said ‘Edward, I like you.’ signed by Joey. Eames then looked back at his son and asked,

“Do you not like Joey back?”

Edward shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I like anybody…you know. Like that.”

“Who’s the Joey boy?”

“He’s in my class. He’s my friend too. We play together and have lunch and stuff. I didn’t think he’d like me.”

“It happens. Sometimes, feelings happen between friends. He didn’t mean for it to happen though. He just thinks you’re great and ended up feeling more than friendly feelings.”

“What would daddy say?”

“I’m not sure. Probably something around the same thing.”

“I wanted to ask him too, but he was busy with Briar Rose.”

“When he gets back you can talk to him too.”

Edward nodded, petting Woody the whole time. Eames then said,

“Do you still have questions?”

“What should I do?”

“Well, think about what you feel. If you only like him as a friend, then that’s okay. You don’t owe him anything. You don’t owe anyone anything. If he’s really your friend, when you tell him you just want to stay friends, he’ll understand. If you like him too, then you like him too and you’ll have yourself a little boyfriend.”

Edward blushed then, looking down at Woody as Eames smiled.

“Just remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Edward finally smiled and Eames reached over, ruffling his hair and Edward got off the couch, minding Woody.

“Can I go down the street to play?”

“Yeah, just be careful. And be back when the streetlights come on.”

“Okay.”

Edward started to turn to leave but then turned back, going to Eames and throwing himself at him, hugging him tightly. Eames smiled, hugging him back.

“Thanks dad.”

“Anytime sprog.”

Edward then turned and left to go play. Eames watched him go and then decided to take the pups for a while. Arthur still had some time before he got back and Eames wasn’t sure if Edward would still talk to him about his situation, but he would fill him in anyway. 


End file.
